When She's Hurt
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: Maka gets hurt; Soul blames himself but will never leave Maka. He begs, pleas, and hopes that she will wake up. Still, Soul knows that she very well might not pull through.


Soul hated himself, how could he let Maka get hurt like that? He wasn't there and now Maka could die, it was entirely his fault. She was so badly injured no one was allowed to see her, not ever Soul or her dad. Maka hadn't woken up for a week, and everyone was urging Soul to find a new partner, but what they weren't getting is that he would rather die, and if it came to it, he would. Soul wouldn't loss Maka, but he was slowly being ripped apart, he couldn't concentrate in class, couldn't sleep at night, and couldn't get the image of Maka broken and bleeding on the ground, out of his head.

"Soul" professor Stein called him in class, "are you listening to me" everyone laughed at Soul, and his friends couldn't even look at him.

"No I'm not" Soul said in reply to his teacher.

"See me after class please" Soul didn't know how everyone could just go on like normal, Liz and patty were talking, kid was going nuts over what ever, and Black Star and Tsubaki were talking too. No one seemed to care that their friend could die, but Soul couldn't get the guilt out of his head, the constant reminder that Maka wasn't there was everywhere, in the empty seat beside him, the empty bed at home, and the empty seat behind him on his bike. No one knew but Soul cried most nights now, he wouldn't eat or watch TV all he ever did was sit in his bedroom and write about all the things he never told Maka or sat in Maka's room and did nothing at all. Finally the bell rang, he only needed to talk to Professor Stein and he could go home, and maybe for the first time in a week he could sleep.

As soul walked to the teacher's desk only one thought was in his head so he told Stein, "just so you know there is no way in hell I'm finding a new partner! I would rather die and I swear if you make me find a new partner I will!" finally Soul had a chance to vent some of his anger.

"I know Soul, I'm not going to ask you to find a new partner" Soul looked up at Stein, he felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" Soul asked; hope that Stein wasn't going to tell him something bad.

"It's about Maka" soul looked at him, with pleading eyes. "She's been calling for you" that last sentence took a minute to sink into Soul's head. "All the staff agrees it might be good for both of you if you were to see Maka" Soul couldn't help but smile, if she was calling for him that meant she was thinking, so there was still hope. "Would you like to see her now?" professor Stein asked him.

"Yes" Soul was happier now that he could see his miester. Professor Stein lead Soul down the long hallway in silence until they reached a room Soul had never seen before, Stein took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Before you go in there you should know that it very well might shatter you to see her" Soul nodded, he didn't care, Soul only wanted to see Maka. "Okay, here is the key, feel free to come visit at any time, but only you not any of your other friends, and you have been excused from the rest of your classes this week" Soul wondered why but nodded anyway, then Stein opened the door. The sight hit him strait on, Maka was lying motionless on a bed, she was so skinny, and she looked like a ghost, the only thing that indicated she wasn't dead was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"Soul" Maka called in such a broken voice it almost killed him.

"You can go sit with her, and I couldn't see how holding her hand would hurt, at this point I don't think anything could" When he said that anger flashed through Soul it took all his strength not to hit Stein, but only to glare, Maka was to strong to die.

"Soul" Maka called again, in a slight mumble. Soul ran to her side and sat in the chair set next to her bed.

"I'm here" Soul whispered as he took her hand.

"Soul" Maka whispered quieter "yes it's me and I promise I will never leave you" he was telling the truth, and he didn't notice he was crying until he saw tears land on his leg.

"Soul" she said again, so quite he barley hear her.

"It will be okay Maka" he tried to hold the want back but he couldn't, Soul reached over and moved a strand of hair out of Maka's face. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at her until professor Stein came in.

"Are you going to stay here with her over night? If so I will send Spirit to get your stuff" Stein was being so nice to Soul, it killed him even more, why couldn't people treat him the same as they did before, and maybe care about Maka more.

"I'm going to stay if that's okay, but I don't need any of my stuff". Soul was happy Stein was going to let him stay; he hated the idea of leaving Maka alone when she was so vulnerable.

"Alright then and I take it you're not going to class tomorrow either?" professor Stein just wanted to make sure everything was okay before he left.

"No, I would rather not" Stein smiled and nodded

"Okay then good night, if you need anything we have a nurse here just call" Soul nodded as Stein left, leaving him alone with Maka.

**next day**

"Do you think they would tell us if something happened to Maka?" Tsubaki asked Kid as the group walked to class together.

"Where did that come from?" kid asked the whole group stopped to look at them.

"Well Stein told Soul to talk to him after class and today Soul's not here, I'm just trying to make sense of it" Tsubaki was worried, no one in the group blamed her Maka was their friend.

"No, I don't think the school would know" kid was being honest, even he was scared.

"Ya maybe the school wouldn't but Soul sure would" Black Star said plainly.

"Maybe not Black Star, Soul would be devastated without Maka" everyone nodded.

"He might just be ditching, this is Soul, and if something did happen to Maka he would have called on of us, he has a thing for her, and he would need to talk about it" the group looked at the speaker, Liz and patty had joined the party. "Come on it's not like you guys didn't notice" Black Star shrugged, Tsubaki let out a large sigh and kid smiled.

"Are you hungry?" the nurse asked Soul, of course he was but he couldn't eat.

"No I'm fine thanks" Soul just sat there watching Maka and when the nurse left he began to talk to her, "I hope you will get better soon, I can't imagine having to fine a new partner" at that Maka moved a little and tighten her grip on Soul's hand. Although she didn't wake up this was a good sign.

"Soul" professor Stein was standing in the door way, Soul panicked wondering how much he hear, as if he could read Soul's mind he said "I saw all of it, you spoke to her about a new partner and she reacted, I guess I was right to allow you in here, I guess she isn't going to let you leave anytime soon" Stein said, referring to her hand on his, "but you should still eat, and the nurse says you didn't sleep at all last night, so you should get some of that to" Soul looked at him.

"But if I'm asleep how can I protect her?" at that moment Stein realized why Soul had been off, he blamed himself because he thought he didn't protect her well enough.

"Listen Soul, this isn't your fault" Stein said "and don't worry about protecting her right now, but if your hungry tried and sick how can you protect her?" he had a point so Soul agreed to eat something and try to get some sleep.

Soul watched it; he was trapped, his leg caught under neigh a fallen rock, he knew it wasn't broken but he still couldn't get out, Maka was trying to keep the kishin egg away from Soul, but fighting without her weapon was hard on her. "Maka forget me and run!" Soul yelled.

"No! I'm not letting you get hurt because of me again!" she was still feeling guilty about the fight with corona.

"God damn it Maka just run!" she wouldn't listen to him; she ducked and spun avoiding attacks, until she flipped away, normally she had Soul to help her land but this time she didn't. Maka slipped and broke her ankle, she couldn't run. "Maka!" Soul kept yelling over and over as the Kishin egg attacked her.

"Soul help!" she called as the egg mauled her, she screamed in pain.

"I'm trying! Hold on" Soul struggled more. For a long time Maka was silent, Soul thought she was dead and fought harder to get free, to help his. One he did get free he turned on the egg and killed it. "Maka!" Soul screamed after he killed the egg. He ran to her, she was unconscious and bleeding, she had so many broken bones it broke Soul heart.

Soul woke up; Maka was still holding on to him and muttering this he couldn't really make out. He watched her, was the colour returning to her face? He looked more closely but he still couldn't tell. "She looks better doesn't she?" Stein asked as Soul jumped at the sound of another person.

"You have to stop doing that" he said, heart pounding "and I couldn't tell" Stein smiled.

"Keep talking to her, I want to see if she will response. Soul nodded, he liked talking to Maka, even if she didn't reply.

"Maka, you need to get better, if you don't how am I ever going to become a death scythe?" her fingers loosened and tightened again. Soul looked at Stein who was leaving the room, then back at Maka.

**a week later**

Soul stayed with Maka for another week before going home to shower and change cloths, he came back just before school started. "Hey guys?" Tsubaki asked, "Is that Soul?" the group looked to where she was pointing.

"Soul!" Black Star yelled as he ran towards him, the rest of the group followed.

"Soul is Maka okay? We thought something happened and nice flowers" Kid asked, Soul only smiled and looked at the yellow flowers in his hand.

"She's fine, she's doing a lot better now" everyone was happier now.

"So she woke up?" Tsubaki asked Soul looked at her and his smile faltered a little.

"no not yet but she will" he said "bye I've got to head back" Soul waved off his friends, he lied to them, even Soul was losing hope, after two weeks Maka had only ever responded to him, and the most she did was mutter his name and squeeze his hand.

"Hey Maka I brought you flowers" Soul said as he set them down in to vase someone had put on the side table. "Maka you have to wake up" she only squeezed his hand almost as if to say, I'm trying but I need help. So Soul sat next to her, "please wake up Maka" Soul said, "I need you" he was crying now, and not just a little like before, he was crying a lot. He cried for a long time before he said what was on his mind. "Please Maka I" he stuttered "Maka Albarn I . . . I love you" Soul was crying even more, he leaned down and kissed Maka. She stirred a little more.

"Soul" she whispered, he held her hand in both of his and pressed them to his lips.

"I'm here Maka and I swear I will be with you until the day you die, and I swear that no mater what I will never leave your side, just please wake up" Soul was crying so hard head could see.

"Soul" Maka whispered louder.

"I love you Maka please" the tears spilled from his eyes, soaking his jeans.

"I love you to Soul" he looked into Maka's eyes, they were fluttering open, "oh god Maka, are you okay? How are you feeling?" She gave him a weak smile.

"I should be asking you that, did you ever leave my side Soul?" She sounded so weak but she sounded like Maka, his Maka.

"Once, I needed a shower and a change of cloths after a week of sitting here, okay and the few times I left to go to the bathroom" she smiled even bigger.

"Soul can you do something for me?" Maka asked giggling.

"Anything" Soul was wondering what she was planning.

"Kiss me again" her face was a deep red, but she wanted it more then anything.

"Of course" Soul said "I love you Maka Albarn" Soul whispered between kisses.

"I love you more Soul Eater" they broke it off after about 5 minutes when Maka started to get tired, so they just talked and laughed.

"I see Soul got you wake Maka, how are you feeling?" professor Stein asked.

"Fine thank you, even better because Soul's here" Maka was telling the truth, she loved Soul more than anything else in here entire world.

**back home**

It was Maka's first time back at home, and she wouldn't let Soul leave her. "Soul?" she asked before he went to bed. He looked back at her "can you sleep with me tonight?" he smiled and went to lye down next to her.

"Of course, what ever you want" Maka smiled

"Anything?" she asked.

* * *

"Anything at all" Soul replied.

"Kiss me Soul, and never let me go" they both smiled.

"Gladly" he said, well wrapping his arms around her, then they went into a kiss, "I swear I will never leave you" the kiss deepened and it went on until they were both to breathless to continue. Then they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
